<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>moonchild by Otpismyoxygen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730598">moonchild</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otpismyoxygen/pseuds/Otpismyoxygen'>Otpismyoxygen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, M/M, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:33:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otpismyoxygen/pseuds/Otpismyoxygen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“So this is how the Caelums throw a party, huh?"</i>
</p><p>  <i>“It’s because this is Hina’s wedding.”</i></p><p>  <i>“Hmm, I’m sure that it’ll be as festive, or maybe bigger, when it’s your wedding.”</i></p><p>  <i>“And how did you know that?”</i></p><p>  <i>"Because it would be my wedding, too." </i></p><p> <br/>The only one to blame was Kei and Kei alone. The moon. Tetsurou’s moon, as well as his whole galaxy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Luna &amp; Noir: KuroTsuki Fest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>moonchild</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt #105</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Are you lost?"</p><p> </p><p>Even from afar Tetsurou could see how the boy - a child his age, he guessed - flinched as soon as his voice carried by the wind toward where he was, hidden by the large trunk tree in the middle of the dark forest. Tetsurou immediately shut his mouth, afraid that it would terrify the boy even further. But how could Tetsurou stop himself when this was the first time in forever he saw a boy - or any human, really - glowed.</p><p> </p><p>This was the first time Tetsurou stepped his foot into the forest of Caelum Kingdom, so he didn't know whether a glowing boy was something deemed to be ordinary or this was also something out of this world to everyone just like what Tetsurou's mind currently freaking out over.</p><p> </p><p>The night was getting late, and he really shouldn't be here. Kenma and the King would scold him later, but Tetsurou wouldn't go away until he verified that this was real.</p><p> </p><p>"Uhm..." he tried again, now stepping forward. "Are you okay?" He hoped his voice was calming enough to show that he didn't intend to hurt this boy at all.</p><p> </p><p>The only response that he received was the glow coming from the boy got even brighter… and flickered more frantically.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't come here, please," the voice came from the glowing boy, and suddenly Tetsurou's chest felt warm.</p><p> </p><p>Weird. But Tetsurou shrugged it off. He was more interested with this boy. Even the thought of being scolded by the King slipped his mind.</p><p> </p><p>"I… I'm not gonna hurt you," he replied, taking one step forward at a time. All he wanted to do just to see him a little bit closer. Tetsurou wanted to see his eyes, wanted to hold his trembling hands, and wanted to caress his curly golden hair. "Can I get closer?"</p><p> </p><p>The light stopped glowing frantically and dimmed just a shade lighter. Does that mean he allows me to get closer?</p><p> </p><p>Tetsurou stopped walking. The silent of the forest and the cloudless sky started to get him to add to his agitation. If the boy didn't say anything in the next minute, Tetsurou would step away, he decided. As much as he wanted to see him, he wouldn't force himself in and make the boy run away.</p><p> </p><p>Tetsurou gripped on his red robe. The thick garments clung to his body heavily, making it harder to breathe as he waited with his heart growing heavier by the seconds the boy kept silent.</p><p> </p><p>When the wind blew his dark hair, making it even more messier than it possibly could, Tetsurou knew that he had stayed too long there. Obviously, his company wasn't desired, although his heart still wanted to stay a bit longer.</p><p> </p><p>Just when Tetsurou closed his eyes, knowing that after this, it would be the last time he got the chance to see the glowing boy before he turned around and walk away, the boy moved.</p><p> </p><p>Not only that, but he stepped away from his hiding place. Only half of his body and half of his face shown, but Tetsurou's breath was robbed all the same. He was the most beautiful boy Tetsurou had ever imagined.</p><p> </p><p>"Who are you?" the boy said, his voice shaking. But that confirmed Tetsurou's suspicion.</p><p> </p><p>The boy was his age, possibly a year or two younger than him - so this boy was probably seven years old. He had a pale skin, and with that glow, it got even paler that he almost looked like the moon.</p><p> </p><p>"H-hi, I'm Tetsurou." He lost his initial composure and ended up yelling, which only made the boy hide himself once more. "P-please don't be afraid. I mean no harm. I just want to know your name."</p><p> </p><p>The boy peeked again from behind the tree. They were ten feet apart, but Tetsurou strangely could still see the color of his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>It was the color of chocolate caramel, Tetsurou's favorite.</p><p> </p><p>"You're not from here," the boy said, his voice low but didn't waver as much as before.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm from Cattus Kingdom. We're visiting here because my cousin is marrying the sun prince."</p><p> </p><p>The boy's eyebrows raised. "Sun prince? You mean Hina?"</p><p> </p><p>"You know him?"</p><p> </p><p>The boy turned silent once more. But the silence wasn't as suffocating as before. "I'm his brother," he finally said. "I pity your cousin for marrying him."</p><p> </p><p>"Why? Isn't it awesome that he's marrying the Sun?"</p><p> </p><p>The glow on the boy grew dimmer. Tetsurou waited, but he never answered. The boy had his eyes downcast, instead, and Tetsurou wanted to wipe away whatever that made this boy have the cloudy expression on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Without him realizing, Tetsurou had his legs moving forward once more. This time with a little bit more confidence, believing that the boy wouldn’t run away from him. With his heart hammering, Tetsurou inhaled.</p><p> </p><p>“The Sun is cool, I guess. But don’t you think the Moon is prettier?” He didn’t know why he said that, but he felt like he needed to say that. And just like that, the glowing boy looked up. Tetsurou could swear that the whole forest lit up for a few split seconds.</p><p> </p><p>“You think so?” the boy stammered. It was amazing how he was smiling and frowning at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>Tetsurou was now standing right in front of the boy. A tree in between them, like a shield protecting the glowing boy. Up close, only one thought that crossed Tetsurou’s mind at that time.</p><p> </p><p>“You look like the moon,” he said. His stomach felt funny and his chest felt weirdly heavy, but none of it made him feel unpleasant. “You’re prettier than the moon.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Don't be nervous," Tetsurou said to Kenma. His tone serious, only to people who didn't know him well, but Kenma probably could hear the annoyingly wide grin through his voice alone, although physically Tetsurou tried so hard to school his expression since they now had arrived at the palace of Caelum Kingdom. Dozens of guards in front of him, he needed to look serious and calm. He was the crown prince’s attendant after all.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma’s lips twitch. His eyes became even narrower. “I don’t need that advice from you, but thanks,” he replied with his lips barely moving. They were good at doing that, trained since childhood since they always tried to chat without their tutors knowing.</p><p> </p><p>Tetsurou snorted under his breath. “Right. There’s no way you’re nervous. You’re marrying your childhood sweetheart. How sweet.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna kill you in your sleep, Kuro.”</p><p> </p><p>“And ruin your wedding with Chibi-chan? Nah, you won’t do that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bold of you to assume that Shouyo wouldn’t let me. He’ll help me even.”</p><p> </p><p>“Disgusting. But sweet. But still, ew.”</p><p> </p><p>Their brief conversation was cut short when steps could be heard from inside the palace. Kenma visibly jerkep up, straightened his back, making Tetsurou involuntarily chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>His best friend was marrying the love of his life since the tender age of eight. While Tetsurou had been giving Kenma hell prior to the wedding getting closer, he was so incredibly happy for him. Truthfully, rather than Kenma, or Shouyo, Tetsurou probably would be the one who cried throughout the wedding. He would do it with absolute pride, though.</p><p> </p><p>“The Kingdom of Caelum welcoming the Kingdom Cattus.” A voice boomed from the man by the gate, announcing the arrival of Caelum family.</p><p> </p><p>One by one, Tetsurou could see them. The current King of Caelum Kingdom, Yorii Jiro. The most powerful and respectful person throughout the Land of Caelum. Tetsurou always shivered everytime he looked into the man’s eyes. It was deep and piercing at the same time. His long hair, knotted into a high tail, was making him look even more untouchable.</p><p> </p><p>Behind them was Shouyo, and a smile crept onto Tetsurou’s upon seeing just how nervous the boy was, wearing his gold and honey colored robe. He was more nervous than Kenma, even. This couple was too cute for words.</p><p> </p><p>Beside Shouyo were too boys. If Shouyo was the sun prince, then the ones beside him - together they were the Sky Trio, they said - was the star and the moon. Kourai and Kei.</p><p> </p><p>Now, Kourai was a magnificent man. True to his name, he was the star, and Tetsurou was sure that there were so many people out there who would absolutely adore him. But honestly, no one could blame Tetsurou for not giving him a single glance when finally, finally, Kei appeared right in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>The only one to blame was Kei and Kei alone. The moon. Tetsurou’s moon as well his whole galaxy.</p><p> </p><p>“Lord, have mercy,” he muttered under his breath. His other senses practically dulled, only his sight worked. He couldn’t even hear Kenma’s quiet snickers beside him.</p><p> </p><p>When was the last time Tetsurou saw him again? Three? Two years ago? Kei was still a teenager the last time they met, and now it showed how every part of him had grown up. His baby cheeks thinning, the curls on his hair tamed, did he also get taller?</p><p> </p><p>Tetsurou’s future husband was one hell of a gorgeous man. Not that he already proposed to Kei, they weren’t even lovers, but it didn’t make Kei his future husband any less. He wanted to marry him the moment he laid his eyes on him ten years ago, and it never, would never, change.</p><p> </p><p>Minutes probably passed - Tetsurou wouldn’t know, he was too busy putting his entire focus on a certain blond man - because now suddenly his kingdom troupe moved forward. They were being let in inside the palace.</p><p> </p><p>“Idiot,” Kenma said to him as they began to move.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not my fault. He’s too beautiful for his own good.”</p><p> </p><p>“Idiot,” Kenma repeated.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Some people said that this wedding was important. The joining of two large kingdoms and what not. But for people who knew, who mattered, this wedding was just simply the joining of two people who genuinely loved each other. Political and other benefits were surely just a bonus, especially for Kenma and Shouyo.</p><p> </p><p>Granted, not every political marriage was as pure as theirs. That was why Tetsurou would never stop thanking the Gods and Goddesses above that it was them that had this. It was Kenma for Shouyo, and Shouyo for Kenma. They deserved it.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes Tetsurou envied them. He wanted what they had and more. With Kei.</p><p> </p><p>Or it was just that he wanted Kei, period.</p><p> </p><p>If during this event, Tetsurou couldn’t tell Kei that he was going to seriously court him, then he might as well give up. That was what Tetsurou promised himself with, in order for him to not chicken out again for umphteenth time.</p><p> </p><p>(He would never give up, though. Not with Kei.)</p><p> </p><p>And in order to do that, he needed to find his moon. Who was nowhere in sight.</p><p> </p><p>Tetsurou had wandered around the Caelum Palace multiple times. Not much, and definitely not every corner yet, but he could at least help himself to go around. So after he made sure that Kenma didn’t need anything from him after lunch time - the soon-to-be wedded man was too busy chatting with his soon-to-be husband - now Tetsurou could go look for Kei.</p><p> </p><p>It was not as much as ‘searching’. Tetsurou knew where he would be.</p><p> </p><p>His black robe swept around the palace corridor. It had been more or less three years since he was here, but the wall, the framed paintings on the wall, the carpets, the jars adorning the side of the corridors, none of them changed. Besides Kei being here, visiting Caelum’s palace had always been such a joyous occasion because Tetsurou would never be bored with the beauty of this Sky kingdom.</p><p> </p><p>It took him only ten minutes to find the room that he knew where Kei would be. He opened the glass door, and immediately, he was hit by the cool air, the smell of wet soil, and the sound of leaves.</p><p> </p><p>The cloud forest room was still as breathtaking as he remembered it. His favorite place to spend the time with Kei here in Caelum Kingdom.</p><p> </p><p>With his head looking up, seeing all the fog on the ceiling, Tetsurou let his feet move on their own, bringing him to the corner of the large room, right behind a huge tree. When he could finally see the tree, only steps away from seeing what was behind it, Tetsurou's grip on the box he brought tightened.</p><p> </p><p>It had been so long since he saw Kei. It felt like the first time he was about to see him all over again, back when Kei hid in the forest and shone like the brightest full moon.</p><p> </p><p>Tetsurou took a deep breath, then stepped forward. Every step he took, the harder it was to breath as his heart beat even faster.</p><p> </p><p>The first thing Tetsurou saw was the glow. Kei said back then, only at this place that he could release his light freely without feeling nervous that he would be judged.</p><p> </p><p>Kei could control his moonlight now, only release it in front of people when he did his task as the moonchild. But he still liked to release it casually like this once in a while in private.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey," Tetsurou called out softly, not wanting to surprise the blond man with his appearance, although he knew that Kei was probably waiting for him.</p><p> </p><p>Kei still jumped in surprise nonetheless, sitting with his back on the tree's trunk. When he turned around, his golden robe also moved, showing his glorious legs covered by white pants with a line of gold at the side.</p><p> </p><p>This boy certainly got taller, was what Tetsurou could think about.</p><p> </p><p>"You're late." Kei narrowed his eyes at him. And if Tetsurou's eyes weren't playing a trick on him, it also looked like Kei was pouting.</p><p> </p><p>"Awh, you're waiting for me?"</p><p> </p><p>Kei turned around again, letting his back talk to Tetsurou - which Tetsurou would welcome with open heart because even the sight of Kei's back was something he would savor anytime, but he loved to see Kei's beautiful face even more. Laughing, Tetsurou walked toward him, wasting no time to sit beside him, basking in his moonlight.</p><p> </p><p>"Look what I brought you." Tetsurou bumped his shoulder on the other's.</p><p> </p><p>"Cattus Kingdom's cakes again? So unoriginal." His glow got brighter. Kei peeked from behind his golden glasses, the chain dangling prettily. Tetsurou noticed it was the birthday present he gave to him three years ago. Kei still wore it.</p><p> </p><p>"Shut your pretty little mouth. You love these to death."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not saying anything about not loving it, though?"</p><p> </p><p>Gosh. Tetsurou was so in love with him.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, smartass. Which one do you want?" Tetsurou opened the box. He only brought three cakes, each was different, as usual. Two for Kei, and one for him. He would love to bring him more. But there was only so much cake he could bring with him spending almost four days on the road using horse carriage. The fact that the strawberry flavor one was still good after four days was a miracle in itself.</p><p> </p><p>Kei leaned into him - or more like onto the box - peeking inside and making faces that made Tetsurou want to bite his nose. "Hmm… why don't you choose first?" Kei asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Really? I'll have the strawberry one then."</p><p> </p><p>Kei visibly froze, but still managed to keep his expression straight. "Sure."</p><p> </p><p>Tetsurou threw his head back, guffawing as well as taking a deep breath because it was getting harder for him not to just throw the box of cakes away and let his hands free so he could hug the life out of this adorable man.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Kei pouted.</p><p> </p><p>"You can have the strawberry cake, Kei."</p><p> </p><p>"I-I said it's fine if you want to choose."</p><p> </p><p>"And I said that you can have the strawberry cake."</p><p> </p><p>Kei looked at him with the eyes which Tetsurou knew as the judgmental eyes. He got the end of it so often that he was familiar with it now.</p><p> </p><p>“If you say so.” Kei shrugged, but with closer look, Tetsurou could see the edge of his lips crooked upward.</p><p> </p><p>Tetsurou let Kei take the cake as he also handed the man a small silver spoon. Watching Kei ate cakes was probably one of the few things that Tetsurou loved the most in the entire world.</p><p> </p><p>“So,” Tetsurou started when he already finished his own chocolate cake and Kei was on his second cake, a blueberry one. “The day is finally here, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Tetsurou didn’t have to elaborate. Kei knew what he meant.</p><p> </p><p>The wedding of Kenma and Shouyo. Tetsurou’s cousin slash best friend, and Kei’s sibling but also not-so sibling. Tetsurou knew that Kei knew what he meant because it also meant that it was also it had been ten years since the first time they met back in that dark forest.</p><p> </p><p>Kei didn’t answer. He kept on chewing on his cake, but he did a slight nod.</p><p> </p><p>“Tomorrow those adorable idiots will get married, and then what, Kei?”</p><p> </p><p>And then what?</p><p> </p><p>That was the question that Tetsurou kept asking to himself. He would still become Kenma’s attendant, Kei would still be Shouyo’s brother. He and Kei would meet often, and then what? He would do this, just talk to Kei, barely touching, while deep down both of them knew that they wanted nothing else than the other?</p><p> </p><p>Tetsurou wanted Kei to know that he was serious. He would seriously court him. But he also wanted any kind of proof that could show him that Kei was in, too.</p><p> </p><p>Tetsurou was such a coward. But that wasn’t new, or else he wouldn’t wait ten years to do this.</p><p> </p><p>Kei put down his spoon, his blueberry cake was still unfinished, forgotten now. He slowly turned his head toward Tetsurou. There was a slight red blush on his cheeks, and he bit his lower lip before he opened his mouth to say, “We’ll be performing the Sky Dance for Hina’s wedding tomorrow. You’ll come, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Not the answer that Tetsurou wanted to hear, but it wasn’t any sign of rejection either, so Tetsurou smiled and rested his head on his broad, bony shoulder. “Like I have anywhere else I would rather be.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The thing about the three siblings of Caelum Kingdom was, none of them were blood related.</p><p> </p><p>Hina, Tsukki, Hoshi - that was how the three of them called each other, and only them were allowed to call each other that, that was how tight their relationship was - only knew each other at the age of five, after they were adopted by the Kingdom.</p><p> </p><p>The Caelum Kingdom, the kingdom of sky, was a kingdom that stood with the power of the Sky - the sun, the moon, and the stars. The king and queen, all the royal members, were never a blood-related family members. They were all chosen by the Sky. </p><p> </p><p>Once every decade the children of the sky would be born, and then at the age of five, they would be adopted by the Kingdom so they could be trained to become the pillar of the Kingdom.</p><p> </p><p>With their power, the Kingdom was rich with resources. They only had to lend their power so the Sky could lend them the endless blessings. Rain, clear sky, fresh air, fertile soil, and many more. That was why the children of sky were oftentimes being wedded to neighbouring kingdoms, so they could share their blessings to others. A rain country like Cattus Kingdom could have so much blessing just by having Shouyo, the sun child, as their crown prince.</p><p> </p><p>Kei used to hate it, though. That was the reason he hid that night in the forest, trying to run away from all the obligation put on his back.</p><p> </p><p>He loved his siblings, he said then, but he didn’t want the power. He didn’t want the heavy responsibilities.</p><p> </p><p>Not only after recently that he said his encounter with Tetsurou that fateful night changed him, although Tetsurou didn’t know how.</p><p> </p><p>And now that Tetsurou sat beside Kenma, among dozens of other spectators, as he watched Kei dance with his siblings, he never felt more grateful to be the one who found Kei that night, and for whatever reasons, making Kei stay. Because as he watched Kei dance, with the golden robe adorning his beautiful body, with his fluid move, soft motion toward the sky, the dance of asking for a clear sky the next day, Tetsurou thought to himself that, gosh, no matter what Kei said about himself, the light that shone brightly from his body, the beautiful white and yellow moonlight, would always be the most beautiful thing Tetsurou, and any human being, could ever possibly have the right to witness.</p><p> </p><p>Kei was still prettier than the moon, and then even more.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tetsurou indeed cried at the wedding. When Kenma spoke his vow, of all times. The only thing that could make him swallow down his sobs and make his tears go back inside his eye socket was the sight of Kei’s pretty face trying so hard to not crying.</p><p> </p><p>Tetsurou’s heart felt full. The sky is clear, his best friend finally had the man of his entire life’s dream, and the love of his life in the form of the prettiest moonchild was right in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t everyday that Tetsurou was able to witness Shouyo emanating his sunlight - last night at the dance ritual was one of the very few chances - but the moment he and Kenma finally kissed after they were wedded, the light shone from Shouyo’s entire being, the combination of yellow and orange light, shot through every side, blinding everyone.</p><p> </p><p>Tetsurou didn’t know if he had to laugh or coo. But upon hearing Kourai’s angry yell - <em>Oi, Hina, stop with the light. It’s not like this is your first kiss with him, anyway!</em> - Tetsurou ended up laughing. When the light finally diminished, the first thing that Tetsurou saw was Kei laughing just like him, with a little bit of tears still visible in the corner of his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>After that, the party started, and Tetsurou was finally able to experience just how festive the Sky Kingdom was when they threw a wedding party of one of their crown princes.</p><p> </p><p>“So this is how the Caelums throw a party, huh?” Tetsurou asked as he not-so-smoothly slid beside Kei’s side. The blond was sitting alone after finally he was able to make the maids took care of the younger sky trio, the new generation of children of the sky right below him - Atsumu, Osamu, and Shinsuke. Kei looked visibly exhausted. Babysitting three eight years old kids was unbelievably hard.</p><p> </p><p>Kei glanced at him through his crystal glass. Only after he down all the drink that he answered him. “It’s because this is Hina’s wedding.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, I’m sure that it’ll be as festive, or maybe bigger, when it’s your wedding.”</p><p> </p><p>“And how did you know that?”</p><p> </p><p>Tetsurou unknowingly had his fingers digged deeper to his flesh. This was the right time, and if he wasted it, he would be the stupidest, moronest, idiotest person in the entire world.</p><p> </p><p>“Because I would make sure of it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because it would be my wedding, too.”</p><p> </p><p>It was like Tetsurou saw it in a slow motion, how Kei’s expression changed from confused, to shocked, and then embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>“So yeah, I won’t let your wedding be any less than this. Our wedding.”</p><p> </p><p>Kei was now almost as red as the liquid he just drank. “A bit cheeky of you to think that when you never even proposed to me.”</p><p> </p><p>That made Tetsurou laugh, finally able to properly breathe. “Kei, the moment I told you that you were - you are - prettier than the moon ten years ago, that was me proposing you.”</p><p> </p><p>Kei hummed, now seemed to be calmer. “Funny, the way I remembered it, the moment you said that to me was the moment when I finally thought that, oh, I guess this, this power, and being a moonchild, isn’t so bad, after all. That someone out there, right in front of me, in fact, thinks that I’m more than just a bearer of the moon power. Someone who thinks that my light is pretty, not as an indicator of my power.”</p><p> </p><p>And just like that, Kei stole his ability to breathe. So this was what Kei meant as their meeting as the thing that changed him, his view as the moonchild. It was him, it was Tetsurou.</p><p> </p><p>“Marry me, Kei,” he blurted out. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Tetsurou pulled his hair. “Shit, wait, I was supposed to court you. I will court you, but still, please marry me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought these whole ten years is you courting me? You proposed to me when you said I was prettier than the moon, right?" Kei stopped for a while, then his hand reached to touch Tetsurou's cheek. "But yes, Tetsurou, I’ll marry you.”</p><p> </p><p>This must not be real, was what Tetsurou thought as he heard Kei’s answer, but the touch of Kei’s lips on his lips brought him back, as if jerking him that, no, Tetsurou, this was real.</p><p> </p><p>And didn’t that made Tetsurou want to howl at the top of the mountain, too. But for now, kissing Kei back - and also planning a wedding… Gosh, a wedding! - was pretty high on his to-do list.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sad that I couldn't show more of the Sky Trio's dynamic but deadline is a b*<br/>But I hope all of you enjoy! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>